


Summer School

by AmestIbovvered



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmestIbovvered/pseuds/AmestIbovvered
Summary: School is out, and the girls are taking a few days to themselves. The only problem is, now Jules wants to talk. And Ophelia doesn't know how to do feelings, or honesty. Can they survive without a target, or will they become each other's target as truths are revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the start of summer, and the campus doors were closed for an entire two weeks before summer sessions began. Ophelia had nowhere to go, and she had promised Harris she would take over for him for a week while he was out playing the boyfriend role. The thought of him riding a horse down to the Grand Canyon with Fiona made Ophelia gag. 

Of course, terrible things never come in just ones. 

Nate struts into the store, his head still held high. “Sorry, Roman Polanski, we’re closed,” Ophelia snaps out of her daze as soon as she sees him.

Nate looks around, only two other people are in the store and they are both listening to music. “Always trying to kick customers out, it’s a bit rude. Didn’t your parents ever teach you any manners, Ophelia?”

“Yeah, they taught me no means no. Now get out,” Ophelia dropped down onto her feet from the counter, keeping her distance but not backing down. 

“I’m surprised not to see Jules here, it seems you two are inseparable these days. Not that I see what she sees in somebody like you. Although, we really aren’t that different, are we? We both take what we want, because we have never had to deal with the consequences. I looked you up, Ophelia Mayer. Turns out, your dad and my dad know each other. From way back, but still. I actually got an invite to hang out with your parents at the lake house this weekend. Oh- did your invitation get lost in the mail?”

“I’d rather listen to Justin Bieber, but thank you so much for thinking about me, I could give two shits about you,” Ophelia walked away from him, hoping he’d take the hint and just leave.

“This whole act of yours, you don’t fool me. Your mom made a name for herself at this school, and so have you. The green haired pot dealer who sells out of the music store. What a legacy you leave behind. She must be so proud of the woman you’re becoming. I’ll make sure to send her your regards,” Nate smirked, and Ophelia didn’t need to be facing him to feel his eyes burning into her. She hated her parents, definitely. But with Nate, it was a different kind of hate. A hate that scared her, because she knew what she was capable of, and she knew she’d get pleasure out of hurting him. 

She swallowed back the rage, trying to take control over her fucked up mind. Ophelia finished skimming through the section she was in and grudgingly turned around to find Nate was leaning on the table behind her.

“Fine, I cave. What the shit do you want?” Ophelia crossed her arms, huffing at the boy in front of her. Everything about him, every little movement he made, it churned her stomach. 

“One question. Is your mom a swinger? Because I was looking at pictures of her and-” Nate didn’t have a chance to finish before Ophelia made a swing for his head, but he dodged it.

“Look at that, guess I’m a quick study,” Nate tossed some papers on the floor and turned to leave, but not before having the last word in.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. Not yet. But you should know, I never lose twice. And blonde really does suit you best,” Nate leaves the store, and Ophelia takes a second to get control of herself. She looks down at the papers on the floor, and her body starts to shake. 

Without hesitation, she vomits all over the papers. The papers with her face on it, connecting her to almost all of the vigilante incidents. 

“Shit balls,” she curses to herself, and vomits again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ophelia feels hands around her body, and she starts kicking.

“Ophelia, are you ok?” The voice is soothing to hear, and she opens her eyes.

“Yeah- yeah just must have been a bad strain of pot or something. Sorry about that,” Ophelia turns around to see Jules, sitting up nervously rubbing her hands together.

“Bull shiz. Ophelia, you were getting pretty violent in your sleep. And this isn’t the first time this week you’ve woken me up with a kick to the ribs,” Jules pulls up her shirt to prove a point, and Ophelia winces at the colorful shades of pain.

“Okay, yeah- yeah I’m really sorry about that. But I’m fine. I just am an active sleeper, I can’t help that my bed brings me back to make out mode. And since you- we- I mean you and I aren’t- we don’t- I mean not that I haven’t- oh shit I’m talking out loud right now I need to go pee,” Ophelia shoves off her bed, smacking herself in the head with her hand as she heads to the bathroom. 

Thankfully, she really did have to pee. A lot.

When she came back into the room, Jules was sitting at the edge of the bed, with her robe on, her arms crossed. Uh oh, Ophelia knew that look. Honesty mode activated. Shit.

“You know, this whole time we’ve been doing this, it’s been about me. For obvious reasons, but still. You’ve never opened up really about you, and how everything is affecting you,” Jules looks at Ophelia as Ophelia decides to lean on the backside of the couch.

“It should be about you, Jules. You’ve been through a terrible thing, and I can’t even begin to imagine that. I can deal with my own shit, thank you very much. I don’t need your help, you have enough to worry about,” Ophelia hesitates to say anything else. 

“You’re not dealing, clearly. Something has been bothering you, and you know I’m here for you. You’ve been here for me, even when I was terrible to you. But you never gave up on me. You never doubted me. Being open doesn’t make you weak. It took me a long time to figure that out, but I’m working on it,” Jules gets up to stand next to Ophelia. Ophelia smiles, but all she can think about is drowning in some whiskey and ignoring what is bubbling at the surface. 

“What if- what if I’m afraid that if I start talking, if I start being honest with you- I’ll scare you away. That if you see who I really am, then you’ll run. I can’t lose you, Jules. So, I appreciate this. I really, really do. But I’m too tired now to think clearly, and I just want to sleep. Okay?” Ophelia moved to the bed, and plopped down, face first. She patted next to her for Jules to join, and Jules shook her head but obeyed her friend.

“Fine, Ophelia. Tonight I’ll let you ignore me, but tomorrow we are going to talk. You’re stuck with me for two whole weeks while everyone is out of town, and before I start up my classes,” Jules took off her robe and laid down next to Ophelia, who had turned to face her. 

“Oh, so you want to be the big spoon now? Fine, but only because I love you,” Jules smiled and kissed Ophelia on the forehead.

Ophelia sucked in a deep breath. “I love you, too, Jules,” she whispered and wrapped her arms around her friend. I love you, more than you will ever know, Ophelia thought as she fell quickly asleep, finally feeling like she had a home. Like someone saw her; cared about her. Someone loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yeah, of course you’d pick Princess Peach. Shocking. Truly-truly shocking, Jules,” Ophelia teases her friend as they sit back on the couch, having spent half the day watching movies and now moving onto gaming.

“You’re just mad because I got to her first. Yeah, that’s right, I know you got a thing for Princess Peach. And you say you’re a feminist- lies. All lies,” Jules shakes her head at Ophelia.

“First off, how dare you question my Super Mario crushes. I also have a thing for Luigi. Green with envy and rocking a pair of suspenders, plus a little something to keep me warm at night, count me in. Oh god- now that I say it out loud, no you’re right. Princess Peach is a wonderful choice, you take her, please, don’t hurt her. She tends to veer to the left- although now that I’m thinking about it, I think it might be the controller. The button sometimes gets stuck, ever since- you know, it’s probably best if you don’t know,” Ophelia wrinkles her nose, and Jules promptly drops the controller.

“Thank you for that visual. I’m hungry, anyway. Want to head out to-”

“-already on it. Pizza time. I’ll be back in a jiffy. Oh no, no no no. See, I knew this would happen, I hang around you and look what is becoming of me. My reputation is going to be ruined,” Ophelia grabs her jacket and takes a swig out of her whiskey bottle, trying to wash away the good girl shenanigans that Jules is putting on her.

With Ophelia gone, Jules put her plan into motion. It wasn’t going to be easy, but it was necessary. She barely had a chance to finish, before she heard footsteps outside.

Ophelia was back in no time.

“You know, I sometimes think I should be concerned that they always have my order ready, but, I mean, I’m just a good patron, helping the economy, one slice at a time. Wait- Jules, we’ve been robbed!” Ophelia dropped the pizza box, but Jules was prepared for this and caught it before it touched the ground.

“What-what are you talking about?” Jules put the box on the counter, and grabbed for a slice of pizza.

“My-my children. Where is- where is the- how am I supposed to eat without my alcohol, Jules? What do I wash pizza down with? How do I enjoy my afternoon crap without a shot of whiskey? Do you, do you not know my body has a very strict routine, and if I miss one of my daily doses, I might die. So, where did you put my shit?” Ophelia starts tossing her place, and Jules stands quietly, chomping on her pizza.

“You-you tricked me with a pizza run. You are vicious, you are evil, you- you’re just trying to get me to talk, about my feelings, sober. I can’t do my feelings when I’m three in, and you think me talking sober is going to be best?” Ophelia grabs for a slice of pizza and starts pointing it at Jules, but decides not to waste a perfectly good slice on her friend.

“Are you done, yet? I know drinking is just one of your many, many vices, but today you are going to try and deal with your shit, without the help of Mr. Jim Beam,” Jules smiles. 

How could Ophelia stay mad at that beautiful face? Dammit. “I will- try. I make zero promises. For you- for me I will try,” Ophelia grabbed another slice and ate as slowly as she could. If they were going to “talk”, at least she would enjoy her pizza first. Jules couldn’t take that away from her. 


	4. Chapter 4

“You found my secret, secret stash. Jules, I have one question for you. What am I thinking right now?” Ophelia asked, as she walked back into the room. 

“That you miss Evan? Ophelia, just give it a rest, and sit your bum down so we can talk,” Jules sighed from the couch. She was done playing Ophelia’s cat and mouse game. She knew she was avoiding the situation the second she decided to clean the dishes, because it would ‘distract her’ while they were having a heart to heart.

“Evan? No, no. I was thinking about- wait, why would you say Evan?” Ophelia crossed her arms, no longer thinking about the lack of alcohol in her system, or how Jules seemed to scarily know way too much about her.

“Shoot. That wasn’t how I wanted this to go, but since we are there, what the hell happened? I thought you two were making it work, despite your strange late nights of vigilanteing and the occasional lie here and there,” Jules said, cursing silently to herself for letting it slip that she knew about the breakup.

“Wow, okay. Did you read my texts or wait, no. Harris told you, didn’t he? I swear to god I am going to throw a ninja star into his balls when he comes back. And, sure, yeah, Evan was a great guy. He was cool with my weirdness, and understood my obsessions, but all great things come to an end. Believe me, it was for the best. He would have figured me out sooner or later,” Ophelia tried to not get emotional while talking about it, but she couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Jules got up and hugged her friend. Held her tight, so she knew she would never, ever have to be alone ever again.

“I- I really liked him. A lot. Like, a fucking lot and he made me happy and he made me smile and laugh and paid attention to me. All that stupid shit, and, we’re just sitting in bed one night and he’s talking about these Freshmen who think they know everything and I just randomly, like without even thinking about it, the words just come out of me asking if he wants to move in. He gets quiet, and my stomach drops. He’s never quiet, you know? He plays it off, like it’s funny, but I can’t stop thinking. Like my brain has gone a million different places, and my throat feels dry and I can’t even bring myself to grab my whiskey bottle to wash away these feelings. And he- he apologizes. It’s not me, it’s him. That crap. Apparently, he’s moving back home. Yeah, so, he was just trying to find the right time to tell me, and obviously, as I do, I ruined that moment. Shocking, Ophelia Mayer ruins her boyfriend breaking up with her by being honest and open,” Ophelia rests her head on Jules’ shoulder. The few tears that she had allowed to escape were long gone, and now she felt empty again. 

Ophelia pulled away from Jules and sat at the island in her kitchen. She was embarrassed to have broken down like that, over nothing. Everyone leaves, eventually. Everyone replaces her with someone else. 

“Hey, look at me Ophelia. Evan was your first, lets say something. He was your first something, and you need to process this. It hurts. I know the feeling. But you don’t get to keep shit like this from me. And no, Harris didn’t tell me. I asked him, because you are always avoiding telling me things. I’m not- I’m not a snowflake, okay? Something terrible happened to me, yes. And for the rest of my life, I will never, ever be able to fully recover from that night. But with your help, I- I am starting to live again. Not the same. It never will be. But I’m trying. I am your friend. We buried a human body, we beat up bad people. Together. We fight these things together, because we are a team. I care about you, Ophelia. And I know what it’s like to keep things inside of you, inside your head. Do not, ever, hold something back because you are afraid of feeling pain. I am strong, and I am here for you, okay?” Jules let herself go, perhaps it was a bit harsh, but it was needed. She knew why Ophelia kept things from her, because she cared about her. How could Ophelia have a bad day, knowing what had happened to Jules. 

“I’m sorry. I should have told you. I didn’t mean- I don’t mean to hold things back, I just get lost in my head a lot and I like being the girl who makes you smile and laugh and not the one who unloads all the dark, scary thoughts. Maybe I just wanted to pretend to be a better person than I am. A happier person. Someone that had a purpose, that belonged. I don’t want you to see me like my parents see me. But I- I don’t want to lose you either. Evan, I can deal with. It sucks. Boy, the romcoms don’t do it justice. They do not tell you how weak one’s heart really is for a boy who can do certain things with his tongue, and you know what- I didn’t check every place,” Ophelia stops mid sentence to go looking for a loose floorboard she has next to her bed. 

“Oh, no, I found that one too. Looks like I am inside that head of yours, after all,” Jules smiles, teasingly. She goes to the couch and pulls out a bottle from under the sofa she was sitting on. 

“I did keep one, just in case. I think we both could use a drink. Something tells me it’s going to be a long night,” Jules passes the bottle to Ophelia, who catches it and thrusts it into the air, Lion King style. 


End file.
